


You are the music in me

by creativlee (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (only slightly tho), Aged-Up Character(s), But what else is new??, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Luka is 17, Lukanette, Marinette is 16, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Song: You Are The Music In Me (High School Musical 2), Teen Romance, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, luka is whipped, mari is flustered, sharing earphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/creativlee
Summary: Summer afternoon park dates under their favourite oak tree never gets old.Neither does freckle-kissing apparently, according to one lovestruck Luka Couffaine.His girlfriend agrees.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	You are the music in me

**Author's Note:**

> Let us all just take a moment to APPRECIATE the absolutely STUNNING art that sparked my inspiration for this fic in the first place: https://lpartworks.tumblr.com/post/618403607455432704/secrets-i-have-held-in-my-heart-are-harder-to-hide
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 
> 
> Also I basically wrote this in one sitting while listening to a slowed-down version of Señorita on repeat then edited it. 
> 
> So... enjoy!! :D

As Marinette’s eyelids gently fluttered open, she instinctively squeezed them shut again when her vision filled with harsh bright sunlight. Rolling over onto her side, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and startled when her nose gently brushed that of her boyfriend.

Luka appeared to still be fast asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling with his soft breaths. He looked so peaceful and content, his features smoothed out and relaxed. An easy smile graced her cheeks as she became aware of the strong arm resting under her head, lax under her weight. She took this opportunity to just gaze at him with all the lovestruck dopiness of her fourteen-year-old self. When he was awake, his eyes were always so intense and focused, it made her too flustered to stare for too long. But right now, when he was blissfully unaware of her looking, she didn’t feel so paralysed by mere eye contact with him.

His wavy hair had an almost ethereal glow, the teal blue highlighted by the golden ripples of sun spilling across their bodies from between the canopy of leaves above them. She carefully reached up and ran her fingertips through the silky soft locks, biting her lip as Luka shifted slightly in his sleep. Holding back a girlish giggle, she rested her hand back down onto the picnic blanket, her fingers brushing against Luka’s earphones.

 _‘They must have fallen out when we fell asleep’_ , she thought. She put one earbud back in, finding that the music was still playing. It was a mixed playlist of Luka’s choosing, a selection of artists and music from all over the world. Even though she didn’t always understand the words, it was fascinating to hear music in different languages.

“You are the music in me…” she sang under her breath, the English words coming out slightly choppy but understandable nonetheless. She quietly sang along for a minute or two, her eyes slipping closed before she could notice that her boyfriend was no longer snoring softly. Rather, he was watching her with a warm grin, her soft voice music to his ears.

He ignored the pins and needles in his arm from being under Marinette’s head for so long in favour of keeping his face neutral when her eyes opened once again. Her singing abruptly stopped, switching to a series of embarrassed squeaks as she covered her blushing face with her hands. Luka chuckled, the deep baritone making Marinette blush even harder. He grasped her hands in his and gently pulled them away from her face, his teal eyes practically shimmering in the flickers of sunlight that fell across his face.

Marinette’s cheeks felt as if they were on fire by that point, but she resolutely met her boyfriend’s steady gaze. He smiled, seemingly in satisfaction and let go of her hands in favour of brushing some of her fringe out of her eyes.

 _“Beautiful…”_ he whispered, his voice filled with such reverence and surety it sent a rush of warmth to Marinette’s already pounding heart. She couldn’t hold back a nervous giggle as she hastily hid her face in his broad chest, his skin feeling warm even through his t-shirt. Luka once again chuckled at her antics, slipping his earbud back in and wrapping his arms around her torso.

For a while, they simply lay there and drank in each other’s presence and warmth, the cool shade from the tree they were situated under providing sanctuary from the scorching summer sun and some much-wanted privacy from other park-goers. The park they had decided to visit for their date was a bit far out from the city, so there wasn’t as many people about anyway, but they wanted to be sure.

After the playlist came to an end, the sudden lack of music made Marinette blink in surprise. She (almost) regretted opening her eyes, because she was once again pinned to the spot by those gorgeous aqua eyes. She used to think he was unaware of how weak in the knees his eyes made her, but after being together for nearly a year now, she was well attuned to every mischievous twinkle and every ‘innocent’ wink. She pouted at him, her bright pink cheeks giving her away as he leaned in with an easy grin.

When he was right next to her face, he suddenly started blowing large raspberries on her burning hot cheeks, making her shriek with laughter as his thick arms encircled her to prevent escape. Her belly bubbled with giggles as he also began tickling her sides with his deft fingers, her breathless laughter only encouraging him.

In amongst her wheezing and laughing, she managed to stutter out: “HA, t-two can pla-AY at th-that g-ga-Ame, oh my god…!”. Marinette reached out and started tickling Luka’s sides, his own tickle attacks instantly weakening as he snorted in surprise.

Marinette crowed triumphantly, a challenge presented to her as she began tickling with more fervour, managing to roll Luka onto his back as she straddled his waist and relentlessly tickled his sides and armpits.

By the time they both decided to call it a draw, they were panting and exhausted, faces flushed pink with exertion while they both wore matching exhilarated grins. Luka reached up, resting one hand on Marinette’s back and gently guiding her down to him. His other hand rested at the back of her neck, his fingers stroking the wispy soft hair that had fallen loose from her pigtails. The tender action caused a light shiver to run down Marinette’s spine, her hands now grasping onto Luka’s wide shoulders as he stared up at her adoringly.

When she was being stared at like that, Marinette found it harder to feel half as insecure as she used to around Adrien. While they had long since patched over their initial awkwardness and were now best friends, fourteen-year-old Marinette had struggled to accept that the blonde would never look at her the way she had looked at him.

But Luka had. It took her much too long to come to terms with her feelings for Luka (in her opinion anyway), but Luka had always remained supportive, kind and patient no matter what.

She will never forget the way his entire face lit up when _she_ was the one to ask him on their first date, her cheeks burning bright red and eyes firmly fixed on his shoes for most of the encounter. She had lifted her gaze when she heard him gasp softly, and the dizzyingly warm smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes had made her heart skip _several_ beats. It had been a tad embarrassing when Alya had begun cheering in the background, but he had said yes with all the enthusiasm of a puppy. She’d very nearly swooned on the spot. But luckily, she didn’t.

She saved the swooning for when she was in her bedroom later and had a lounge chair to collapse on in a flurry of high-pitched giggles and lovestruck squeals.

Blinking as she shook her head slightly, breaking out of her pondering, she was abruptly caught off guard when Luka sat up slightly and began planting lots of light butterfly kisses all over her face. She scrunched her nose, feeling him grin at her confused giggles while he continued to lay soft little pecks on her skin.

“Luka, w-what are you doing?” she asked between giggles, smiling warmly at him when he leaned back for a moment, his eyes drifting over her face as he lifted his hand to her chin, cupping it gently.

“I was kissing your freckles” he replied simply, his breath warm on her cheeks. He spoke so casually, as if little gestures like that were nothing less than what she deserved. Feeling flustered enough already, she snorted and tapped his nose lightly, glancing away from his strong gaze for a moment to compose herself.

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and channelled her inner Ladybug. She looked him dead in the eye, cheeks prickling with heat as she whispered, “How about you kiss me _here_ …?”. She tapped her lips and struggled to maintain her confident smile from that pesky nervousness that nudged at her subconscious.

However, she felt her confidence burst through the roof at Luka’s widened eyes, his eyebrows partially hidden under his wavy fringe as a rush of air escaped from his lungs in one breath.

She practically _melted_ when his lips met hers. They were warm and slightly chapped, but she didn’t care as his elegant fingers ( _“proper artist’s fingers”_ , her inner designer whispered) ran through her hair, loosening her pigtails while the other continued to cup her chin. She shivered as his thumb stroked her cheek, his long eyelashes tickling her skin every so often.

Even while she was entirely focused on him, her subconscious mind took in the world around her with dizzying clarity. The sounds of the birds chirping, wind rustling through leaves, faint chatter and far-away city noises. The feeling of the soft breeze on her hot skin and the gentle warmth of the setting summer sun. Everything felt strangely distant and still, slow, quiet. Dull white noise compared to the crescendo of sensation that was the amazing boy in front of her.

When they broke apart, they were both panting, eyes lidded and hazy as they soaked in one another. Luka fell back onto the blanket, pulling Marinette down with him and laying her head on his chest. She could feel his rapidly drumming heart against her cheek, and it made her feel slightly better about her own heart pounding a staccato beat so intense she felt it in her head as well as her chest.

She glanced back up at Luka when he began stroking her hair again, the soothing motions making her sigh involuntarily and snuggle closer to him. She smiled contentedly, deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to lay here a little bit longer. Luka agreed, rolling onto his side and spooning Marinette, burying his face in her silky dark hair as he closed his eyes.

Unbeknownst to the entwined couple, a pair of kwami watched fondly from the tree branch above the two miraculous holders, yellow meeting blue as they nodded and returned to resting their own eyes among a clump of discarded bird feathers. Their meeting and the events that followed was certainly unexpected on both counts, but the snake and the ladybug had always been strong allies, whether it be in combat, in friendship, or in love.

Their partnership was one that would certainly be cherished by both, no matter what paths they took and what roads they followed. They knew that at the end of it all, they would always keep an ear out for that familiar string of notes that called them to each other from the very start.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Again, go check out the artist LP artworks on tumblr (or Instagram @lp_artworks). 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
